Fallen for the Fallen
by Kiira-san
Summary: An angel is sent to earth to hunt down a renegade. he did not expect to meet a person... a lover... who could make him forget his duty. In case you haven't guesssed, it's an AU. IT was supposed to be a oneshot, too.
1. I Mission

Fallen for the Fallen

When the council gave him an order, he immediately obeyed. That's why he had gotten so far and been here so long. Sometimes others couldn't make it. They were scared or hurt or they… ah, heaven forbid…_felt._

So… the council gave him an order.

Of course, he accepted immediately. It was his custom to give a curt nod when the Ruler gave him an assignment. He'd have to do it anyway – It wasn't like he had a _choice_.

He was to descend to The Planet – Earth, the locals called it – and hunt down a lawbreaker. He nodded again – hunting was what he did best.

The Ruler smiled, as always, at his prompt obedience. He liked how he did not question.

The Ruler told him he would know the lawbreaker by the marks he carried. There were wings on his back – not like the wings of the Angels, full and bright and magical – but mere reflections of what they used to be. Nothing more than shadows.

_Drawings_, if you must.

The lawbreaker was guilty of treason. He had gone against the Rulers orders and assisted a convict in escaping the local prisons, also killing two guards. This convict had been guilty of immeasurable acts, and because of his assistance, the blame was now held upon the lawbreaker's shoulder; for that was the way of the Angels.

You are not to bring him here alive, the Ruler said, shutting his eyes, indicating that the meeting was nearly over. You will kill him where he stands and bring him here even as his traitor's blood drips, warm, from his body. I trust you. I trust you will do the right thing.

He gave another nod, and won another one of the Rulers smiles.

§

Review if you want me to continue...:)


	2. II Discovery

Fallen for the Fallen

I wasn't planning to put it up this early but all your nice reviews... )P

II

When he finally descended to The Planet, he did not expect to see the boy there, all alone under rain-washed skies, still dark with its unshed tears. He let the rain plaster thin clothes to an even thinner body and chill him, and while his lips turned blue with the cold and his eyes blurred with the wind and he shook rather violently, he stared up, up… into the clouded sky.

And instead of thinking of his duty to the Ruler, he thought of the child standing under a burnt out streetlight, letting himself freeze to death. And instead of making an effort to search for the lawbreaker immediately, he went to the boy; standing close enough to touch him.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

He wasn't sure that he had heard correctly – the small, half-frozen boy was standing out here in a long-sleeved t-shirt and it was nearly winter. Oh, _Ruler_, if he ever got off of this planet without going insane…

"It's pretty cold out here."

The boy looked at him; smiled.

"Yes,"

That really wasn't the answer he expected.

"Why don't you go home?"

"Don't have one,"

He turned back towards the sky.

"I'm not wanted…"

With a closer inspection, he could see that the child wasn't really as young as he had initially seemed. Only about seven or eight thousand years younger… but in Planet years, maybe two or three.

"You could die out here."

"Die…?"

He sighed. The naïve child… even if he _was_ only seven thousand years younger than him. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Once again, he turned to him with haunting, violet eyes.

"Come with me."

He looked surprised.

"I…"

"Just for now. I can give you food. New clothes… a hot bath and a bed for the night."

He doubted he'd ever see a smile that was as beautiful as the one that graced the boy's face…

Frigid fingers brushed his lips.

"Thank you…"

The cold hand traveled to his, and they made their way to an apartment.

§

Will I ever reveal to you who they are?

Maybe.

But then again - Maybe not.

No matter who it is - it's _very _OOCish.

I had fun writing this though- Not using names, and all.


	3. III Want

Fallen for the Fallen

III

One night turned into two, and two nights turned into one week… things just fell into place after that.

The boy was now used to wearing shirts and sweaters that hung over his hands and slid from one elegantly curved shoulder. He was used to hot cooking in the morning and then more food from the others plate. He was used to a kind smile upon waking.

He was used to sleeping in a bed across from… _him_, so close that either one could reach a trembling hand through the fourteen inches of empty space towards the other and touch them in the night.

Also, he had forgotten his mission. The lawbreaker, the ruler… he had forsaken them all just to… live. This 'home', this life, this boy… Yes. He wanted to live.

He said so one day as the two sat down to dinner.

In response, the boy looked at him for a very long time. He pulled his shirt back over his shoulder.

"Will you kiss me?"

Without thinking, he stood and went to the other side of the table. He bent and let their lips touch briefly before returning to his seat.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

§

I'm supposed to be grounded.

You bring me up to... fifteen reviews and I post next bit.

You write twenty I post extra.

If I get up to twenty-five, I'll post gasp two chapters at once !


	4. IV Bond

Fallen for the Fallen

§

IV

That night, he let his hand fall.

He traced the boy's jaw while he slept, breathing deep and even. He let his fingers play across his eyelids, over his cheeks. Warm digits danced past his lips.

He traced the soft shell of his ear and threaded fingers through thick, dark tresses...

…and he began to murmur something in his sleep which made him bring his hand back.

" – ey…Feels nice…"

Amethyst eyes half-opened.

"Why'd y' stop…?"

That was all the invitation he needed.

His hands were back in his hair again and he wanted to draw him close; over the seemingly endless abyss. The boy pulled himself from his bed and slid into the other's; it had seemed too small for the both of them to have their own space but now they did not need space…

"Will you kiss me?"

He had straddled the larger man… _Ruler, _he had never seen eyes like his…

But yes. He would kiss him.

So he was under him and he was kissing him – pulling mutters of contentedness from his gentle throat. He touched the boy – his face, neck, chest… and as his hands moved lower their kisses grew deeper. They were drowning in a well of fiery passion.

He slid his hands underneath his shirt and ran possessivefingers across the sculpted landscape of his chest. He brought his head down and a delirious mouth raced across the hot plane of flesh.

He started to remove the fabric barrier, but agentle touch stayed his hand. The boy looked into questioning, amber eyes and guided the fingers to the waistband of his pants.

§

Hah!

almost lemon.

Too bad - I don't do lemons. not enough personal experience.

twenty reviews, kay?


	5. V Stay

V

They awoke to each others' warmth – his muscular legs wrapped around lithe, nimble ones and his bare chest pressed against the crude fabric of the boy's borrowed sweater. He drew fingers across a smooth hip, and the other turned to meet him with a kiss. They smiled and he left the younger on the bed, heading to the kitchen to make their morning meal.

He came in a few minutes later, hungry, groggy and bed-headed, and naked from the waist down.

"Nice pants."

He blushed and returned to the bedroom, returning quickly with plaid pajama bottoms that were just about falling off.

"What's for breakfast?"

He stared at the food he had been making.

"I don't know,"

He smiled at the boy's laughter; at the warm arms that slid around his waist and the soft lips at his neck. He would never have dreamt…

"I like it here," he said suddenly, disentwining his arms from his lover's taut body. He sat at the table and waited for the food, straddling a folding chair and watching the older man stroll the kitchen.

"Me too."

There was a comfortable silence.

"Why did you come here?"

He stopped what he was stirring for a second. What _had_ he come here for?

Oh, yes. The Ruler. The lawbreaker.

"I… don't –"

"That's alright. I don't want to remember, either."

But that was the problem – he _had _to remember. If he didn't return… he would be severely punished. He had already taken too long. This morning, after breakfast, he would search. He would find the lawbreaker and end it, and spend one last night with the boy before returning to his lofty existence.

He smiled at the boy and set the food in front of him.

How could he leave him?

How could he…?

§

Sorry for the lateness!

Remember - 25 reviews - I'll post chaps 6 and 7


	6. VI Discovery: Part 1

So - I said if I got 25 reviews, I'd post the next 2 chapters. I did - so now I will! Here's the first of two. My next review goal is **THIRTY FIVE**.

VI

He had left.

Right after their unusually quiet breakfast, he had left without a word. He said he wouldn't be back until much later.

The boy was puzzled – he had never done this before. Of course, when he did occasionally leave the apartment he would say goodbye with a smile and a peck on the cheek. He would say what he was doing and when he would return. But this time, he was just… _gone._

He was bored, all alone.

He tried reading one of the many catalogues strewn around various surfaces in the apartment. There was, however, nothing that interested him – even if he _did _have the money to buy it.

He dosed, upright, on a chair for a few minutes before having the sense to move himself to a bed. Once there, he found himself unable to sleep. He sighed and picked himself up. He found one of his roommate's clean towels and headed to the bathroom to shower. His pajamas found their place in the corner of his room and he found his under the hot spray of the shower.

He had been in there for a good few hours. Now the water was frigid and goosebumps developed on his arms and stomach. He shook out his waterlogged hair and left the bathroom.

He rifled through the drawers until he found some clean denim jeans. He pulled them on and started across the room towards the shirt cupboards.

He stopped suddenly.

He was standing in a sunspot; toes buried into the warm carpet as he headed towards the window. It had been raining since he had got here. He pulled open the window to let the bright warmness seep into his bones. He sighed and pulled in a deep, long breath of fresh air. He hadn't been outside in so long…

The door opened.

He froze.

§

Somebody go read 'Tears of Loss'.


	7. VII Discovery: Part 2

VII

He had given up the search. For today, that is.

He would return to his 'home' and he would be able to be with the boy for one day longer. He was relieved. Thankful.

He stepped into the apartment building that he currently resided in, but not before turning towards the sky and letting the sun caress his face and glint off of his fine golden hair. He smiled towards the heavens, his _real _home, and continued inside.

He decided that once he arrived at his apartment he would cook an extra-large supper – the boy would have forgotten to feed himself and once reminded he would be extra hungry. After a good meal, they would be initially sleepy, but if he acted at the right moment, they would soon be in each others' passionate embrace; once again sharing the bed.

He climbed up the flights of stairs – quicker, now that he had a motive of sorts. He wanted to spend as much time with the boy as he could – As soon as he found the lawbreaker, he would have to return to heaven.

He slid the key into the door.

He stood by the window, seemingly oblivious to the blond hunter.

Dark hair fell upon graceful shoulders.

Beneath the shoulders there were marks on his back.

Wings.

But nothing more than shadows.

§


	8. VIII Turn

VIII

"Lawbreaker," He hissed; his muscles tightened and his eyes glowed.

Would it attack?

He was ready.

He heard his name and the lawbreaker began to turn towards him.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't move!" He snarled, harsh and grating.

"Where's the boy? What have you done with him?"

"Let me explain…" He started to turn again.

"DON'T MOVE, LAWBREAKER!"

He stopped where he stood, shaking.

Crying?

"Turn."

He turned.

§

I feel cheap, not updating for so long. This isn't really the most informative chapter, either. Review goal is now... 33ish. Because I now know ten reviews is way too much to ask of you poor, innocent people...(I got about one thousand some-odd hits, though... explain that)... My goal is fifty-ish before the story is done.  
I live on reviews! Muahahahaha...


	9. IX Love

IX

The tears flowed down his face.

"I'm so…"

"It – "

"I…"

"_You_…"

They stood, facing each other. The boy smiled sadly.

"Will you kiss me?"

"No."

He wanted to _hurt _him. How could he be…?

"I knew it was you,"

He looked up at haunted violet eyes. What was he saying?

"I _knew_ you were the hunter,"

He didn't want to reply, but…

"Why did you stay?"

"I love you,"

"Hmm."

He moved to sit on the bed.

"Now what do I do?"

He asked the boy - the _Lawbreaker_ -whosat down next to him and stroked his shoulder.

"You can yell at me,"

"I don't want to yell…"

The boy shrugged.

"You can touch me,"

"I have a job… If I don't do it, I –"

"You can kill me,"

The hunter said nothing and the lawbreaker nuzzled his neck.

"Stop,"

The boy was gone.

§

Congrads, everyone, on getting me up to thirty three reviews. I'm positively thrilled.  
...!  
Now, My goal is... lesse... maybe about 39?  
That's only six more...  
Come on - you can do it!


	10. X You

X

He awoke to a pressing weight and a silver blade.

"Here," The boy said, handing him a sharp knife from Ruler-knows-where.

"What am I supposed to do…?"

He was silenced with a kiss.

In a few seconds, the dagger was forgotten on the bedside table and he had the boy on his back – for once fully bare under the pale moonlight. Heated kisses spread fire across his chest, his stomach, his – _Ah – _

The only thing that broke the peaceful silence was his harsh, uneven breathing and the occasional staccato shouts. The hunter's warm tongue buckled him and his lips made him cry out. He was undoing him with nothing but his mouth.

The lawbreaker opened his eyes when he felt the hunter move. Tense legs were raised and fingers – more than fingers – were inserted. Soon, pleasure flashed across his delicate features…

They moved in tandem and moaned each others' names to the sky; the sky that was far away and everywhere and in which the Ruler lived…

…There was a silvery flash and blood spurted – like release – hot and sweet over the sheets. His eyes dimmed and his lover went to him, holding him until the pain that was no longer pleasure subsided.

§

Not the end.

I need 45 reviews to continue.


	11. XI Forever

Whoever wrote the 'review' using the pseudonym 'Longer!' should not jump to conclusions about age nor experience. I assume 'Longer' means young by not a legal adult, and I, believe it or not, fit that description. But don't attribute age to lack of experience - if you've actually read this story you'd see how much experienceI have (except for writing lemons, so sue me) and if you want longer chapters go read 'Heartstorm' or something. and maybe I _like_ short chapters Short chapters let me update more often, so I can write in more comments and have my story moved to the top of the list whenever someone's looking for fics by update dates. I also enjoy leaving people hanging... squirming in their seats... waiting for the next chapter to appear. I also like reviews and updating. Where's the fun in never updating? And If you think short chapters are annoying, maybe you should've left your **e-mail adress** so I can send you the full manuscript. I _would_ tell you to go to hell except that's where all the bishies are. And if you're reading this and you're not 'Longer!' I'm sorry for my... whatever.

But I've actually surpassed my review quota... Wow. So now I'm happy.

Unlike previous times, there appear to be two chapters here. the one entitled 'VI 2' is really the original chapter, and the one called 'VI' is the other one I did when I thought the first one sucked. But then I decided that the first one _didn't_ suck, so I posted it anyways. Read and review - tell me which one you like the best and why you like it.

§

XI

He sat on the bed, the boy still and silent in his arms.

After all – how would one expect a dead child to be?

The hunter shuddered.

His eyes were still open – a washed out purple that still held the expression of shocked pain. Blood left a stain near the corner of his mouth.

The hunter raised his hand to wipe the blood away, but only succeeded in smearing more of the stuff onto the boy' s face. He looked at his own hand – sticky and sanguine(1).

Tears.

Blood and tears.

He clutched the boy to him; shaking; sobbing. He sought comfort from one who would always give it, but who now – thanks to him – would never.

"No more…" The Hunter murmured.

No more. Never again.

"Never."

§

He stood on the sill.

The sun rose outside the window and he cradled the boy in his arms.

He stepped forward.

§

(1)disregard most dictionary definitions. I am using this to mean as in or pertaining to blood.

§

**This ends the alternate 'chapter'. Keep reading if you want to see the original. However, if you are looking for closure, you won't find it there, either. Remember to R&R!**

XI 2

"Ruler."

He looked to his hunter from the throne.

"The deed is done, I see."

The hunter said nothing. Instead, he held the lawbreaker closer to his stained shirt. The boy was cold… as cold as when they first met, that fateful, rainy night. Blood stained the floor where he stood.

"Congratulations on a job completed," Said the Ruler, "You are excused."

The hunter remained where he was.

"Did you not hear me?"

The hunter nodded.

"Then leave!"

He shook his head and caught his breath. Stared. Sighed…

"Why?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Why?"

He leered at the hunter.

"_Because_." He siginaled a servant for a glass of wine.

"_Because_."

§

BTW...no matter whatthis**IS NOT**the last chapter. Just 'cuz someone's dead doesn't mean they're _gone_.  
This time, I'm not putting review requirements. I actually need to _write_ the next part.


	12. XII Always

Yup... Second last chapter for this ending...

Fallen for the Fallen  
Chapter XII For Chapter XI - NOT XI 2;)

"This wasn't supposed to happen,"

The ruler stood on the mortal plane, staring at the two crushed bodies that had fallen from their high. Another hunter stood beside him, only half listening. the rest of his attention was focused on protecting the Ruler from any revolting demons

"This was supposed to be a test. _He_ wasn't supposed to fall in love."

The ruler bent, touching the Hunter's stained golden hair. A sad smile spread across his perfect features.

"It's a great loss. Because of him, my army was the strongest it's been in eons."

The Ruler rose suddenly, all traces of 'emotion' gone from his features.

"He'll be made corporeal of course. His – their – souls will be transitioned into human minds."

"But Ruler…"

"Nnn…?"

"Is there not some danger…?"

"Of course," The Ruler's fingers traced the drawn wings on the Lawbreaker's back.

"There is always some danger. In this case, my Hunter is doomed to destroy all those he loves… and _this _one…"

The Ruler studied the blood that darkened the tips of his gloves.

"This one will be forever fated to be hurt by the ones he loves. Unless…"

"Unless…?" The hunter's attention was riveted upon the Ruler's story, and a monster howled unnoticed in the distance.

The Ruler made a fist.

"Unless they meet. Unless they form a bond again. Unless they…" He paused for a second, seemingly flustered. He placed his hand on his chest and frowned softly. "What's the word?"

"It's '_love_', your holiness." The hunter's attention turned once more to the treacherous world, both ashamed of himself that he had let his attention slip, and worried that the Ruler would notice.

"Yes…'_love_'."

&

Only one more for this ending; Then I'll post the other one.


	13. XIII Tomorrow

F4tF part XIII

Sooo...

You might or might not have noticed, but when I did the split-up endings a few of the chapters were switched around. I've fixed those, and I think this one is right, too. There might be one more chapter, but if you really want closure you'll forget about it and be happy with this on here.

Oh - I just made another mistake. But I fixed it - so you'll never know!

-F--A--L--L--E--N-

A scream; a moan – a whine and a twitch.

He shuddered profusely, crying out for the one he loved. The one beside him slept, calm and unknowing.

The younger of the two shrink into the sheets, sobbing. Soon his tremors reached the other's consciousness and he woke to the sound of the boy's tears.

"Hey…" He reached for a trembling shoulder – reached for the younger's sanity…

"Hey, wake up…"

His eyes opened suddenly – fear brightening them in the darkness of their room. He let out a soft wail, pulling back from the other's touch.

"Please…" He gasped, weeping… "Please… I'm sorry…"

He brought the smaller, tense body to him and held him close as he shook. He pressed his lips to the dark hair and sighed.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

The figure against him nodded.

"Was I in it?"

The younger pushed closer and sighed before nodding again.

"Were you in it?"

He froze.

The man stirred and pushed the boy from him gently.

"Wait here."

He stood and turned on the bedside lamp before turning again to look at the boy.

"Turn around. So your back's facing me."

The boy complied, wiping tears from blurry violet eyes.

He knelt behind him and pushed his hands beneath the hem of his shirt. They traveled up his sides and over his shoulders, moving the thin, white material.

He sighed in relief – though he didn't know why; The boy's skin shone perfect and unblemished and he let his tongue trace his shoulder blades.

"Why…" The boy shuddered, trying to have one more question asked before he lost himself in the throes of pleasure, "Why…"

The man's hands travelled across his hips and inside his thighs; he let his head fall back and a ragged groan tore from his throat.

"Look at me…" He struggled to speak past the cries of want… "Please…"

He was suddenly met with the beautiful golden eyes of his lover.

"Oh my God… Ruler…" – He had no time to figure out where the new expression had come from – "I love you so much…"

The blonde's brows twitched into a fleeting frown.

_Say it back._

His lips parted…

_I can't…_

His tongue flicked across them.

_Think of how he'll feel!_

How could he not?

_I can't…_

Tears sprung again to wide amethyst eyes and spilled over his cheeks. His lips quirked into a smile as the saline liquid raced past them.

"Will you kiss me?"

End: Fallen for the fallen Ending 2

-F--A--L--L--E--N-

I don't get it...


End file.
